Question: Balance the following chemical equation: $ $ $\text{H}_2 +$ $\text{O}_2 \rightarrow$ $\text{H}_2\text{O}$
Solution: There are $2 \text{ O}$ on the left and only $1$ on the right, so multiply $\text{H}_2\text{O}$ by ${2}$ $ \text{H}_2 + \text{O}_2 \rightarrow {2}\text{H}_2\text{O} $ That gives us $4 \text{ H}$ on the right and only $2$ on the left, so multiply $\text{H}_2$ by ${2}$ $ {2}\text{H}_2 + \text{O}_2 \rightarrow 2\text{H}_2\text{O} $ The balanced equation is: $ 2\text{H}_2 + \text{O}_2 \rightarrow 2\text{H}_2\text{O} $